This Application claims benefit under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(e) of Switzerland Application Number 1999 2210/99, filed Dec. 2, 1999 and Europe Application Number 00810432.5, filed May 18, 2000, the respective disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention refers to a dynamic mixer comprising a rotor housing in which a rotatable mixing rotor is arranged, said rotor housing being closed by a plate-shaped cover on the inlet side which is provided with inlets for the components to be mixed.
A mixer of this kind is known from European Patent Application No. 0,492,412. An essential feature of this mixer is a plate-shaped connecting member comprising a wiper of a particular design on the mixing rotor.
On the background of this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide a dynamic mixer allowing to achieve an improved mixing quality as well as an increased mixing performance. This object is attained by a dynamic mixer wherein the mixing rotor comprises a rotor disk for the purpose of premixing said components, which is disposed near the inlets and whose surface is provided on the inlet side with means for carrying along the components to be mixed, said rotor disk comprising gaps allowing the passage of said components to the back side of said rotor disk and to the rotor hub, which are provided with mixing elements.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.